


Timing

by GideonFluff



Category: Deus Ex (Video Games), Deus Ex: Mankind Divided
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Cybersex, Dom/sub Undertones, Internal Monologue, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Prosthesis, Tiny non-spoilery reference to Black Light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 14:48:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8376241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GideonFluff/pseuds/GideonFluff
Summary: The Trailer to the System Rift DLC made me think: What if Francis had called during a more inopportune moment than a sports game that Adam wanted to watch? 
This is my take on how it could have ended.





	

Timing

 

It had been a long stressful day. After coming back from the Utulek Complex, or Golem City as pretty much everybody called it,  
Adam had helped out a few of the locals around the neighborhood until checking out for the night.

As much as his mission was never-ending and the Illuminati never stopped their scheming, Adam still had to rest once in a while.   
The energy converter allowed him to go on much longer than most people would be able to but it still taxed his body.   
The biological parts of it at least, since the batteries were built to last the rest of his lifetime.   
However long it might end up being considering his talent of getting into dangerous situations.

Hanging his favorite coat on the first hook of the wardrobe by his door and leaving his shoes underneath on the small pedestal,   
Jensen allowed himself a long sigh, rubbing his face with the softer mesh material on the undersides of his mechanical hands.   
Sometimes it felt like he was running in place and other times things happened so fast that it was hard to keep up.   
The sight of Talos Rucker coming to such a painful and terrible end before his eyes would haunt him forever no matter how much he tried not to think about it.

Moving over to the bathroom, he took off his body armor, turtleneck sweater, pants and after some hesitation his briefs as well.   
Taking a shower was certainly no bad idea considering the amount of time he spent crawling through sewers lately.

 

Opening the glass panel and stepping into his roomy shower he grabbed the body wash of his preference, Skin Shield Extra Sensitive,   
and tried to not concentrate on how every touch of his augmented hands felt like a stranger was touching him, rather than his own limbs.   
The feelings of detachment and dysphoria never really left, but over time Adam had gotten better at ignoring them or refocusing on other feelings.

After the agent was done washing, taking careful steps out of the shower to dry off, he decided that maybe he should try to engage some of his more basic needs.   
Ever since being augmented, Adam had not dared to touch himself. Not just because he afraid of how it would feel compared to his positive memories   
with his lost natural hands, but also because he had experienced even less of a sex drive than he‘d had before.

Not bothering with any clothes for his current purpose Jensen moved over to the large living space, letting his body sink onto the couch before engaging the media system.   
He knew that his TV subscription also covered a porn network. Maybe some inspiration would help him get in the mood?

Switching through the various categories his fingers halted over the icon for ‚amateurs‘.   
The first video he clicked on had a young couple passionately engaged in oral sex, 69 position. Not bad, but not entirely what he was looking for.

Seeing that there was a category for aug porn made him feel sick to the stomach, especially since he had likely saved a young woman from this very fate today.   
  
Quickly Adam switched again to land on ‚daddies‘.

Jesus christ. That guy getting blown looked almost _eerily_ similar to Sarif and it made Jensen consider throwing the remote at the projector and bleach his eyes.   
  
Next up was the aptly titled ‚Big Dicks‘ section and well..

That would do. For a long time after his relationship with Megan, he had tried to convince himself that he was straight but simply still suffering from the break up and betrayal.   
Catching himself staring at Francis pert little backside during more than one occasion though gave Adam a reality check in the form of a very uncomfortable erection   
bothering him at the most inopportune moments.

 

But he really didn‘t want to be thinking about Pritchard right now. Watching the guy onscreen stroke himself and letting out enthusiastic grunts   
was a good distraction from his thoughts. But as soon as he reached down to stroke his own cock his desire wavered and he softened in the steely grip of his cold hand with an annoyed groan.   
There ought to be something that could rouse his desire, for crying out loud!

Reaching for the Skin Shield hand lotion, he decided to see if changing things up a little would help, getting the shiny alloy-covered fingers of his right hand   
slippery before drawing one leg closer to his fleshy core, exposing what had never been exposed to anyone but the doctor who had performed his physicals back during his days as a SWAT operative.

Leaning back further to get comfortable, Adam let out a soft little moan as he felt his finger rub below his balls and trail lower to gently press inside.  
  


_That_ was the exact moment he heard a strange static from the projector, yet ignored it in favor of pushing his finger deeper, up to the knuckle.   
This was starting to have the effect he‘d been hoping for, his cock hardening again.

When suddenly the picture changed from the burly guy with the nice cock Adam had just started to imagine on his knees in front of himself,   
to Francis Wendell Pritchard hacker extraordinaire, he swore he felt his heart stop more than once.   
His Sentinel Health Implant was keeping him from having a merciful heart attack so he wouldn‘t have to endure the undoubtedly embarrassing next few moments.   
  
_Damn you, Sarif_.

  
„Jensen, am I interr- ... OH. I- Uhm.“ Pritchard was turning an impressive shade of red all around his face and ears, staring with his mouth open. Apparently his former colleague had hacked   
into his media system without checking the feed on his projector first.

„.. This isn‘t the best time, Francis.“ His voice sounded strained while he deeply wished to sink into the ground. But he did do a double take when his C.A.S.I.E. aug popped in with   
an analysis that was pretty unmistakable. It seemed like Pritchard was enjoying the view and getting pretty excited over there. But a purely visual analysis could be mistaken..

 

„Uh.. Well I have something important to discuss with y- ... _Will you hide that already?!_ I can‘t concentrate when you point your dick at me like that!“ Despite what he said,   
Francis had glued his eyes to Adam and seemed to be unable to look away, wetting his lips with his tongue more than once.

Feeling emboldened by the familiar bickering and the analysis since it indicated that his friend wasn‘t nearly as uncomfortable with this as he tried to make out,   
Adam smirked and moved his left hand so the other man had a better view on his cock.   
„How about you help me along with my evening entertainment and we can discuss whatever you want once my blood supply is more evenly distributed again?“  
  


Not having expected that, the hacker seemed stunned, biting his lip as he stared down at Adam from the screen.   
„ **I swear,** **Jensen** if you are joking I will fly over to Prague just to strangle you..“ So far the augmented man lounging on the couch before his eyes seemed pretty damn serious about this.

 

„I‘d be much happier if you wrangled me instead, but noted.“ A short moment of silence passed in which they both seemed uncertain.   
They had shared a passionate kiss before Adam had left Detroit to work for Interpol and the Collective, but they had never spoken about it.   
Even less so about sex. It had simply happened, there had been too much raw emotion and held-back desire on both sides. This seemed to be a similar situation, in retrospect.

„.. I want you to spread your legs and touch yourself.“ Pritchard‘s commanding tone was betrayed by the slight shaking of his voice as he talked,   
but it worked well enough to get Adam interested in playing along.

 

Complying without protest, he found himself breathing harder at the mere thought that he was exposing himself like this,   
seen as a human being that felt pleasure instead of a machine. It felt very different to stroke his cock now, with Francis watching every movement.   
Not like the arm of a stranger groping him, but instead it was now easy to imagine how it would feel if Francis touched him like this.

„You‘re going to work in two fingers, now _I-_ .. Because I will do _exactly_ that the next time we meet!“ Unable to go on like this,   
the hacker reached down to unzip his own pants and free his throbbing erection so he could form complete sentences again without stammering.

 

Jensen groaned and slowly he managed to push in a second finger beside the first, hissing when it burned a little. This was more than he‘d ever tried before.   
Adam had settled for teasing his prostrate with one finger when he had felt the need for some change in his routine. But even with the slight burn,   
it was intensely erotic to feel himself relax around his fingers, accepting the intrusion more easily after some deep breaths.

„Let me see you, Francis. Please.“ Thousands of miles separated them, but this moment was as intimate as it could get. The screen blanked for a moment   
until it refreshed with a wider camera angle that showed the other man sitting at his desk, pants undone and shoved down.

Adam was surprised at himself but he could feel his mouth watering at the sight of his friend‘s cock. Immediately he wanted to taste it,   
find out how it would feel moving over his tongue and between his lips or against his hips, rubbing over the skin above the dermal anchors that steadied and supported his legs.

 

„Three fingers, Jensen. You‘ll want to be ready for me.“ With how breathless and tense Francis sounded right now, Adam was quite sure that neither of them would last very long.   
Quickly stopping only to add some more of the lotion to his fingers, he resumed to pushing two fingers back in before letting the tip of the next one push against the muscle engulfing the other two.

His other hand faltered and he let it drop to his side. It was too intense to stroke himself right now, almost painful. After several tries the third finger slipped in next to the other two,  
making Adam utter a broken moan, his voice even more haughty than usual. Three fingers wasn‘t much for somebody with experience,but to him it felt like being overly full,   
the pressure against his prostrate make him see small stars in his vision.  
  


The gasps and grunts he heard from Francis made him open his eyes and look up in time to see the hacker come all over his shirt, one hand gripping the edge of his desk so hard his knuckles had turned white

The sight and sounds of his usually so reserved friend letting himself go like this send Adam right over the edge, making him come all over his abs with a cry.   
Unlike he remembered from before, it didn‘t make him feel tired and content. Instead Jensen felt energized, almost as if he had been charged.

Pulling his fingers out of his tight hole, he winced a little at the sudden feeling of emptiness. Reaching over to his couch table he cleaned his hands and abdomen with some wet wipes,   
flustered when he noticed that Francis was watching him with interest before quickly mirroring his actions with some tissues.

 

Adam couldn‘t help smirking when Francis immediately resumed to bicker with him like usually, probably attempting to avoid feeling self-conscious.  
Not having his clothes nearby, he simply covered up with his blanket that he kept on the couch to bring back some semblance of professionalism to the moment.   
As much as he could at least with the knowledge that they had just cyber'd.

 

„If you thought seducing me would make me forget the important matter I need to discuss with you then you are wrong, Jensen.“

Righting his clothes and quickly re-doing his ponytail apparently was enough to enable Pritchard to revert back into his usual behavior. He crossed his arms and gestikulated a bit more fidgety than usual,   
but still managed to look moody after just having gotten off.  
  
„There is something in Prague I need your help with. _Tonight_.“

 


End file.
